The Adventures Of Sanuto Namikaze
by NaitoOni93
Summary: NaruSaku Future Fic of the their son Sanuto and his wacky adventure.Also I changed some stuff at chap.2
1. Introduction

Couples~NaruSaku

KibaHina

ItaHanab

ShikaTema

KakaShiz

PeiKon

KonoHana

SaiIno

NejiTen

GaarMat

LeeMido

I do not own Naruto and Do not flame

~Namikaze Family~

Name:Naruto Namikaze

Age:28

Rank:Seventh Hokage

Sex:Male

Married:Sakura Namikaze.

Appearence:Has his father's cape and his shippuden hair and blue hair like the fourth hokage's.

Name:Sakura Namikaze

Age:28

Rank:Jonin

Sex:Female

Married:Naruto Namikaze.

Apppearence:Has long pink hair that comes down to her a jonin outfit at times.

Name:Sanuto Namikaze

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Sex:Male

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Has a white hoodie with black and orange on it bears the Namikaze whirlpool symbol on his back and wears the same color Hoodie is short hair and blue hair like Naruto's of course.

Name:Haruno Namikaze

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Sex:Female

Relationship:Single but has a crush on Obito(Kakashi's son)

Appearence:Wears the same thing her mother wore in shippuden when she's not on a it's orange and black and her hair is short and like her mother's was in shippuden and it blonde and she has green eyes.

Name:Jiraiya Namikaze

Age:8

Rank:Academy Student

Sex:Male

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Wears a orange shirt and black pants and has the same hair style as Naruto and has blonde hair with green a Black scarf.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Inuzuka Family~

Name:Kiba Inuzuka

Age:28

Rank:Jonin.

Sex:Male.

Married:Hinata Inuzuka.

Appearence:Wears a jonin outfit.

Name:Hinata Inuzuka

Age:28

Rank:Hyuga Leader

Sex:Male

Married:Kiba Inuzuka

Appearence:Wears a white hoodie and blue has her headband around her neck.

Name:Urufu Inuzuka

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Sex:Male

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Grey Hoodie,and brown hair and lavender eyes.

Name:Ookami Inuzuka

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Sex:Female

Relationship:Single

Appearence:were's a blue bandana and a white shirt with blue shorts and has blue and white gloves.

_________________________________________________________________________________

~Uchiha Family~

Name:Itachi Uchiha

Age:33

Rank:Anbu Black Op Captain.

Sex:Male

Married:Hana Uchiha(Oc)

Appearence:Wears a black cloak that has the Uchiha symbol on the the same hair style.

Name:Hana Uchiha

Age:32

Rank:Chunin

Sex:Female

Married:Itachi Uchiha

Appearence:Wears a black sweater and a apron with grey has long midnight blue hair and black eyes.

Name:Tsuki Uchiha

Age:13

Rank:Chunin

Sex:Female.

Relationship:Single(She's like the female sasuke)

Appearence:were's an uchiha uniform that's black and grey has long black hair and has her father's eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Nara Family~

Name:Shikamaru Nara

Age:28

Rank:Jonin

Sex:Male

Married:Temari Nara

Appearence:Jonin outfit and has his headband on his arm like he always also has alittle hair on his he smokes but temari keeps preventing him not to(lol).

Name:Temari Nara.

Age:31

Rank:Jonin.

Sex:Female.

Married:Shikamaru Nara.

Appearence:Were's a light voilet kimono and has her fan now has a leaf headband.

Name:Shikumo Nara.

Age:13

Rank:Genin

Sex:Male.

Relationship:Single.

Appearence:Has his father's hairstyle and his hair is his mother's eye a green trench coat and wears his headband just like his father's black pants and a black shirt.

Name:Kazemori Nara.

Age:13

Rank:Genin

Sex:Female

Relationship:Single

Appearence:weres a sleeveless grey green ninja has 2 fans on her 're not big just regular chinese fans.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Hatake Family~

Name:Kakashi Hatake.

Age:42

Rank:Sanin

Sex:Male

Married:Anko Hatake

Appearence:Wears the same jonin out fit and has a hair bang that covers her sharingan eye.

Name:Anko Hatake

Age:42

Rank:Exam Procter

Sex:Female

Married:Kakashi Hatake

Appearence:Wears the same thing she wore before

Name:Obito Hatake(He named his son after his bestfriend)

Age:13

Rank:Genin

Sex:Male

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Were's the same thing kakashi wore when he was little(you know during the kakashi gaiden)

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Fuuma Family~

Name:Nagato Fuuma

Age:32

Rank:Leader of the Konoha Anti War Platoon.(An Organization that Nagato made up)

Sex:Male

Married:Konan Fuuma

Appearence:Weres a black cloak and blue ninja pants and has hair like the fourth hokage's,Only it's auburn.

Name:Konan Fuuma

Age:32

Rank:Second Anbu Captain.

Sex:Female.

Married:Nagato Fuuma.

Appearence:Anbu black op outfit.

Name:Katsuu Fuuma

Age:13

Rank:Genin

Sex:Male

Relationship:Single.

Appearence:Wears a black shirt that looks just like the uchiha black shorts and has his father's hairstyle and hair color and has his mother's eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Sarutobi Family~

Name:Konohamaru Sarutobi

Age:23

Rank:Jonin

Sex:Male

Married:Hanabi Sarutobi

Appearence:Jonin wears his scarf but it's shorter now.

Name:Hanabi Sarutobi

Age:23

Rank:Anbu black op.

Sex:Female.

Married:Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Appearence:Anbu long brown hair.

Name:Hitomi Sarutobi

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Sex:Female

Relationship:Single but has a crush on Sanuto

Appearence:(weres the same thing Konohamaru wore in shippuden).

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Yamanaka Family~

Name:Sai Yamanaka(What Sai doesn't have a last name)

Age:30

Rank:Anbu Black Op Spy.

Sex:Male

Married:Ino Yamanaka.

Appearence:Anbu black op outfit.

Name:Ino Yamanaka.

Age:28

Rank:Exam Proctor

Sex:Female

Married:Sai Yamanaka.

Appearence:Weres a purple vest and skirt with white arm warmers and black ninja boots.

Name:Aizuka Yamanaka

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Sex:Female

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Has blonde short hair(her hairstyle is like hiyori's from bleach)and her haircolor is blonde and she has black a sword on her back and wears a red unzipped jacket and white also has sai's gloves but there she has a hair bang that covers her eye.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Hyuga Family~

Name:Neji Hyuga

Age:29

Rank:Second Hyuga Leader

Sex:Male

Married:TenTen Hyuga

Appearence:Wears a white robe and has long brown hair and his caged bird seal is his son has it.

Name:TenTen Hyuga

Age:29

Rank:Weapon Mistress Master

Sex:Female

Married:Neji Hyuga

Appearence:Wears the same outfit she wore in Naruto part one but it's different color and it's long sleeve and her hair is now in a ponytail.

Name:Tori Hyuga

Age:13

Rank:Genin

Sex:Male

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Wears Neji's old genin outfit,has brown hair that's in a ponytail.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Sabaku Family~

Name:Gaara Sabaku

Age:28

Rank:Kazekage

Sex:Male

Married:Matsuri Sabaku

Appearence:Were's a brown cape that covers his mouth sometimes and a black shirt with black ninja has his goard on his has fishnet arm warmers too.

Name:Matsuri Sabaku.

Age:28

Rank:Jonin

Sex:Female

Married:Gaara Sabaku

Appearence:were's sand style jonin outfit.

Name:Suna Sabaku

Age:12

Rank:Genin

Sex:Female.

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Were's a red shirt and has a goard on her red long hair and sky blue wears black ninja pants with the black outline around her eyes and the love tattoo on her head.

__________________________________________________________________________________

~Maito Family~

Name:Lee Maito

Age:29

Rank:Jonin/Taijutsu Specialist

Sex:Male

Married:Midori Maito(Oc)

Appearence:Were's his green jumpsuit with his jonin vest.

Name:Midori Maito

Age:29

Rank:Jonin

Sex:Female

Married:Lee Maito

Appearence:Were's a jonin outfit.

Name:Tai Maito

Age:13

Rank:Jonin

Sex:Male

Relationship:Single

Appearence:Weres the same thing lee wore in the naruto movie 3.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Graduation

This is a redo of the Adventures of Sanuto Uzumaki and no flames please and I do not own I do own the Oc's

_Sanuto Uzumaki~Son of Sakura Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki_

_Suika Houzuki~Daughter of Karin Houzuki and Suigetsu Houzuki_

_Shikumo Nara-Son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari Nara_

_Yusei Uchiha-Son of Sasuke Uchiha and Samui Uchiha_

_Ookami Inuzuka-Daughter Of Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Inuzuka_

_Yuuki Yamanaka-Daughter Of Ino Yamanaka and Sai Yamanaka_

_Itami Hyuga-Son Of TenTen Hyuga and Neji Hyuga_

_Byaku Hatake-Son Of Kakashi Hatake and Anko Hatake_

_Suna Sabaku-Daughter Of Gaara Sabaku and Matsuri Sabaku_

_Rock Tai-Son Of Rock Lee and Yuuko Natarashi(Oc)_

_Shii-Daughter Of Juugo and Shira(Oc)_

_Kochu Aburame- Son Shino Aburame and Aya Aburame(Oc)_

_Others will be revealed in time..._

It was a shining day for a certain blonde sound of the alarm clock woke him up and he gazed at the clock and was shocked."AHHHH!!...I'm late!"The blonde hair boy quickly got dressed in a white hoodie with an orange outline on the Uzumaki symbol on the back on his hoodie and it was also short put on some shorts to that were white and he began to run out the door."Have a nice day son"Sakura boy is Uzumaki Sanuto,A 12 year old boy who's dream is to become the eighth has part of the kyuubi's chakra within him,But he knows he can surpass that.

Sanuto bumped into a man that looked just like him,Sanuto fell on the ground."Sorry Si-.....Dad!"Sanuto said as he quickly got up."I'm sorry Dad"Sanuto just chuckled,Naruto Uzumaki..now the sixth hokage,Naruto completed all his goals and defeated the has even brought Sasuke back,stopped the fourth ninja war."D-Dad? what are you doing here?"Sanuto smiled,"I was going for a walk.I have a brake off of paper work"Naruto laughed."Oh,Here! I wanted to give you this."Naruto said as he took off his necklace and gave it to Sanuto."It was orginally called the necklace of death,But I'm calling it the necklace of someday when you grow up to be can give this necklace to your son"Naruto smiled."Thanks Dad"Sanuto said as he put on the began to walk away."This is a cool looking necklace"Sanuto said to that's when he realized that he was late.  
"AH!"Sanuto yelled as he began to run off."How can I ever become hokage,If I'm always late!"Sanuto said as he ran finally got to the academy and saw Iruka standing there."Sanuto..you just barely made it"Iruka said.

"Sorry about that Iruka-Sennin"Sanuto said in embarrassment."Just go take your seat"Iruka looked around and saw his friend/rival Yusei wore a blue uchiha shirt and black white ninja had black hair that was the same style as Nagato' it covers one eye and had a blond streak in his hair that was a shape like a lightning bolt."Hey Yusei!"Sanuto said."Hn"Yusei ,Yusei is just like his father Sasuke Uchiha,The leader of the Uchiha clan and konoha police and one the few people who saved the whole ninja and Yusei usually never got that chance to cooperate or be friendly towards were just enternal rivals ever since they were they're were 2 girls one with black long hair and teal eyes and the other with light pink hair and sharp teeth."YUSEI-KUN!!!!"Both shouted the girls."What do you Suika and Yuuki"Yusei said,not even looking at them."Would you like to go on a date with me?"Yuuki asked.

"No"Yusei replied.

"How bout me Yusei-kun?"Suika asked."No dammit!"Yusei growled,Sanuto was just looking out the window,wondering how can he perfect the shadow clone jutsu."Oh,look it's Sanuto! What the hell did you do to my Yusei-kun?"Suika just looked at her,"I only said hi"Sanuto just ignored him,"Sometimes I'll never understand you Sanuto"Suika said as she sat next to him."Okay for the teams...Team 7:Yusei Uchiha...Sanuto Uzumaki....and Suika Houzuki"Iruka was shocked that she had to be in a team with Yusei and Sanuto."Next team Team 8:Ookami Inuzuka....Itami Hyuga...and Byaku Hatake"Iruka said.A girl with a bluiesh hoodie and black pants that had brown long hair and hyuga eyes staring shyly at Sanuto.**"S-Sanuto-kun"**Ookami thought."Are you thinking about Uzumaki again?"Said a boy with silver hair and mask just like Kakashi' name is Byaku Hatake,Kakashi's son."N-No..Byaku-kun"Ookami stuttered."Of course you were Ookami-San"Itami said to her cousin,Ookami just blushed."Next Team:....Team 10:Shikumo Nara....Yuuki Yamanaka....and Rock Tai"Iruka said,Shikumo yawned."Man,This is a drag,I'm with a loud mouth Uchiha Yusei fangirl and flamboyant spandex wearing taijutsulist"Shikumo said to himself."Team 7:Go to room 107 to wait for your sensei...Team 8:Go to room 134 to meet with your sensei...and Team 10:Go to room 101 to meet with your sensei...your all dismissed"Iruka ,Yusei,and Suika all walk in room 107 and saw their was wearing a jonin outfit of course and had a scarf around his neck.

"Who are you?"Suika asked.

"Isn't it obivious?...I'm your sensei..Sarutobi Konohamaru at your service"Konohamaru smiled.

"Hey there!"Sanuto smiled."Hello you three,I want you all meet me at memorial stone!"Konohamaru said.

"Hai"Sanuto,Yusei,and Suika said in dissapeared,

-Meanwhile with the Rokudaime Tower

Naruto was sitting in his office talking to a few of his friends and shared some laughs here and there."I'm so glad our kids are growing up together"Hinata said.

"Yeah...they're sprouting pretty fast!..In no time I'll be an old man"Naruto and Shizune and Anko a woman with Pink hair and wearing a anbu outfit."Hello there Uzu-Honey"Sakura giggled and kissed Naruto."Hello Sakura!...Huh?...why hello there Sora-chan"Naruto was a pink haired girl that was only 7 years old and wants to become a ninja like her big brother Sanuto.

"Imma Ninja!"Sora said with a just giggled,"Your ninja?...that's great Sora-chan"Naruto said with a smile.

-At the memorial stone-

Konohamaru was waiting for his team and then finally he spotted them."Hello guys!"Konohamaru said."Hey!...can you please tell me all about you sensei?"Suika asked.

"Sure!..I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi,My hobbies are eating ramen and pulling pranks and likes are most my dislikes are some dream for the future....to become the Seventh Hokage!"Konohamaru said.**"So...he has the same dream as mine...this is gonna be a competition."**Sanuto thought."Okay...you with the black hair..tell me about yourself?"Konohamaru said.

"I'm Yusei hobbies are going for walks and relaxing and likes are mission,My dislikes are people who annoy me...and my goal...is to become Leader of the Uchiha"Yusei just smiled and giggled on how awesome Yusei is."Okay!...you with sharp teeth and light pink hair! Your up next!"Konohamaru pointed."I'm Suika Houzuki...My hobbies are defeating my opponants..and swimming..and reading...my likes are YUSEI!!! and my dream for the future is marrying...YUSEI UCHIHA!!"Suika squeled in delight."And your dislikes?"Konohamaru asked.

"Uzumaki Sanuto"Suika just looked down in shame,"Okay...Sanuto! Your next!"Konohamaru said."I'm Sanuto Hobbies are training and learning new likes are peace and my mom and dad and eating ramen of course!.My dislikes are war! and finally my dream for the future!...Is to become the Eighth Hokage!"Sanuto said with smile.**"This kid,I'm starting to like him already"**Konohamaru thought."Okay students..meet me at the bridge tomarrow morning okay! and don't eat lunch..or you'll puke!"Konohamaru said as he dissapears.

"What do you think he meant about that?"Suika asked.

"Who knows?...I'm going home...later"Yusei said as he walked home."Oh! Yusei-kun! Can I walk you there?"Suika asked.

"No"Yusei said as he just looked at Suika and walked away.**"Why does Suika-Chan hate me?"**Sanuto thought."hmmm...I could go for some Ramen,Right about now"Sanuto said as he walked to Ichiraku's."Hey there! Tseuchi-Sama"Sanuto said.

"Why hello! Sanuto what some ramen right?"Tseuchi asked.

"Yup! I would like 5 bowls of ramen please"Sanuto asked.

"Whoa! that's quite an order..thanks to your monthly free ramen pass...you can have 5 bowls with no charge..coming right up Sanuto..just wait okay?"Tseuchi said.

"Okay Tseuchi-Sama"Sanuto replied.

-Meanwhile at the Uchiha Compound-

Sasuke was waiting for his son to come home."Father...I have completed my mission"Said a monotone midnight blue hair and blue eyes boy."Very good..Naito"Sasuke just got done washing dishing."Welcome home,Naito"Samui smiled sweetly.

"Hn"Naito 's was something strange about Naito,He nevered gotten close to anyone not even his little brother, of Yusei,He finally got home and greeted his father and mother and went into his own room and began read a book.

-later that night-

"WOW!! I'm so happy for you Sanuto Nii-san"Sora said as she hugged her big had just made ramen for her husband,son,and daughter.

"You know,I was in team 7 when I was your age"Naruto smiled.

"Really?...did you have any cool adventures?"Sanuto asked."Well,We did...and it was great and also rememberable"Naruto sighed in happiness as he thought of that past events he had with his friends and team 7.

"Daddy!"Sora said eating ramen.

"Yes Sora-Chan"Naruto asked.

"What was the most toughest battle you had to go through?"Sora thought about this as Sakura sat down on the dinner table.

"Pain"Naruto replied.

"Pain?...who's that?"Sanuto asked.

"Oh! Son...one of the most toughest enemies I ever faced..he was the only villian that almost took everything away from me...nobody had ever pushed me that far!..he was truly an challangable shinobi...but he died though in a honorable death"Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his understood Pain's intention and he was the one that helped Naruto to understand understanding that,He wouldn't be able to bring Sasuke back."Whoaaaaa....he sounds very strong"Sora said.

Sakura nodded in agreement.**"Sora,You have no idea"**Sakura 20 minutes of eating,It was time for bed for the 2 youngsters.

"Okay..Sanuto,Time for bed..you have a big day tomarrow..and Sora-chan..you have to go to the academy..it's gonna be your first day"Sakura said.

"Okay mom...goodnight you 2 love you both"Sanuto said.

"Love you too"Naruto and Sakura and Sanuto both walked to their rooms to sleep.

"Naruto?"Sakura said?

"Yeah?"Naruto asked.

"Do you wonder?...if Sanuto is ready to become a ninja?"Sakura asked in a worry was always worried,But she sometimes gets over it.

"I know my son is ready! and so is Sora-chan..just wait and see Sakura-Chan!"Naruto said as he kissed her smiled and kissed him back,"I'm gonna go take a shower okay?"Sakura nodded and then Naruto headed to the door.

"Umm..Naruto? where are you going?"Sakura smiled,"I'm going for a walk..I'll be "Naruto said as he walked towards the memorial stone of the people who were K.I.A.(.Action.)"Rest in peace...Tsunade-baachan...Ero-Sennin"Naruto said as he placed 2 roses on the grave then walked away.

Well..This is the first chapter...(Yawns)I'm soooo...tired right now..anywayz review


End file.
